City of Heroes: End of Days
by KaizerMichaels
Summary: This is a mini-series is based on the shocking announcement made on 31/8/2012 that NCsoft would be closing down the game forever. The story will focus on the Fall of Paragon City and the efforts of the Titan Network's: 'Save Paragon City' campaign in story-form. The evil NCsoft Corporation are on the attack and the city lies in ruins! Can its heroes save the day, one last time?


**City of Heroes:** _End of Days?!_  
_Created & Written By Kaizer Michaels._  
**Episode 1:** _NCsoft – The Doomsday Corporation_

Paragon City for years has proven to be a formidable foe to the residents of the Rogue Isles and other villains and groups around the world. The number of heroes that protect its streets and its people is like an impregnable wall for even the most sinister and powerful of enemies. But in this breaking story the many heroes and civilians of Paragon City's streets didn't even see it coming, and found themselves completely caught off-guard and found themselves in an instant war of survival against the corporate giant: NCsoft; who at first didn't seem like much to worry about, but has since been hiding and lying in wait; scheming it's unholy schemes looking to blindside our heroic community with the finishing blow and for the first time, all hope does seem lost.

On Friday 31st August 2012 in the earliest of mornings; a huge explosion rocked the mighty city causing enormous destruction in its wake and the deaths of many unsuspecting inhabitants including a vast amount of damage to the main headquarters of the city's heroes: Paragon Studios. The casualty list keeps rising and the city is starting to lie in ruins; as the NCsoft Corporation is succeeding; where no villain has succeeded before. Paragon City's undefeatable heroes are losing the fight for the city and Primal Earth. The villainous inhabitants of the Rouge Isles has stepped foot in Paragon City in their thousands; unopposed and are on the attack! They are blasting _EVERYTHING _and _EVERYONE_ in their way followed by the numerous groups of evil the heroes of Paragon City have faced throughout the years with just one thing of their minds: **VENGEANCE**. You can hear the screams of fear, panic and pain throughout Paragon City's once harmonious streets.

Advanced mechanical androids have now descended onto the city from the skies above and from the very ground beneath us; who have been created by our corporate arch- villain designed to solely destroy all heroes and anything that even resembles good with their futuristic weaponry; superior combat-training and formidable tracking skills. These androids won't go down easy; never has our fair city and its many heroes dealt with such technologies this advanced and who seem to know everything about our heroes and how to anticipate their every move and defend against them with near perfect counter measures, before they even make them.

Is this the end? Not, if the Halls of Titan and their amazing network have anything to say about it. A large section of Paragon City's heroic community; young and old have all gathered here to formulate a counter attack of their own. Plans; strategies and more are all being drawn up here. Whilst another large team of heroes; do what they can to protect the city and its remaining residents against the killer androids and their Rouge Isles' foes. The war for Paragon City has begun, but can our heroes triumph or is this truly the end? Who knows! But my name is: Sable Silvers and I am the Paragon Times' top reporter, and I will be reporting to you live and updating you on this epic fight for survival. We may be down, but in all my years on delivering the news and writing stories about our many heroes; I believe we will be victorious in the end. Time is certainly not on our side, but I know we will be delivered from this darkness eventually. Good Luck Heroes, it's up to you now. I believe in you, and so does the rest of the city. Don't give up!

**..To Be Continued.**

* * *

If you are a member of the City of Heroes community or just play the game? Then, please do get in-touch with me for I am seeking different heroes to write about in this story.

If you are interested, then please send me a private message with the following pieces if information: Hero name; costume design (a screenshot works too), power sets, description (your hero's biography), personality information and fighting style (how do they fight or use their powers effectively?).

Thank you for reading and reviewing this story and showing your support for this amazing campaign the Titan Network are doing to save our home!

If you wish to offer your help in our quest to save the mighty Paragon City, then please do not hesitate to contact me via the private messaging system on here and I will be more than happy to link you to the Titan Network's campaign website. Thank you, once again.


End file.
